Nemesis 101
by DuskMoon15
Summary: (Sequel to Rules to Keep You Alive.) Welcome to Nemesis 101. In this class, you will learn about your fellow Decepticons—their quirks, their motivations, and most importantly, what pisses them off like nothing else. This knowledge is not to be used for nefarious purposes, and any attempt at using it for such will result in being thrown in the Brig.


I'm so glad you chose to stay here; I don't think I could have taken another year, let alone the rest of my life, as the only human on board this warship. Um… It could be a few days before I let you meet Lord Megatron and get approval for you to be part of the crew, but hey, nobody's gonna shoot you in the meantime. Probably. Well, the thing is, you can't exactly let them know you're staying, so you're gonna have to hide in my room for a little bit.

Now, don't get all upset with me; I'm doing this for _your_ safety, remember?

In case you fell asleep during some of the rules, here's a basic run-down of the Decepticons:

First, you've got Megatron, our gracious Lord and Master. He runs the _Nemesis,_ and he has no patience for flesh-bags like us. Stay out of his way, answer "Yes, Lord Megatron" to every order he gives, and never question his authority. I have pranked him once and only once, and I spent three weeks in the Brig for it. Do not mess with him or you will have the entirety of the Decepticon army hunting down your sorry aft.

Next is Dreadwing, the First Lieutenant. He's a real sweetspark once you get to know him, but he takes his position very seriously. Like everyone else around here, he has the power to throw you in the Brig if you do something wrong, so don't piss him off. Also, if you fragging dare to bring up Skyquake, I will murder you with this switchblade. I know what it's like to lose someone you love more than anyone else in the world.

Then we have Starscream. He wants Lord Megatron's approval, and he'll do anything to get it. He's a glitch who'd gladly kill you if given the chance. Um, honestly, I don't hate him as much as I pretend to. It's just that from day one, he's tried to get me off this warship because he thinks humans don't belong here. Really, I think the reason the two of us don't get along is because we're too much alike, but he'll never admit that.

Now we come to Soundwave, our Communications Officer. He never talks—except when he uses other people's voices—and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a face. He's got four deployers: Lazerbeak, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy, the latter two of which will be helping me out with this whole 'class' thing. He… Well, he likes music… and hacking into government facilities. So, um, you can see how much I know about him.

Then there's Knock Out, my guardian and the only Decepticon medic. I could go on for days about him, but I'll try to keep my rambling to a minimum. Anyway, he is a sadistic little fragger, and I do mean _little._ He's short for a Cybertronian; seriously, he's half of Lord Megatron's height. He's also really protective if you get on his good side. Just… Please don't mention I'm dating Rumble when he's around, okay?

Next we have Breakdown, also known as Patchy the Pirate. Like Dreadwing, he's a real softie behind all that armor, but it's not that easy to get him to open up about it. It's also not easy to earn his trust, but once you have it, short of making an attempt on Knock Out's life, you're not gonna lose it. Do you know why he's so loyal to KO? Knock Out saved his life when he was still a member of the Wreckers and an Autobot.

And of course, there's Airachnid, but I hate her, and she's dead, so… Um, yeah, can we not talk about her?

So there you have it. These guys are gonna be your new family, and I really hope you pay attention to the stories I'm about to tell, because I don't want to end up having to bury you right after you join the crew.

* * *

**AN: Hello, dearies! I promised you a sequel, and a sequel you received, even if it took a little while. However, please don't expect updates frequently. I've been in and out of the hospital lately, and I'm currently battling depression and suicidal thoughts… Yeah.**

**So, I have a new task for you all. Give me something you think Shiloh's learned, and here's the first theme: Sensitive Subjects.**

**Remember, these stories can be written from Shiloh's, Rumble's, or Frenzy's point of view, so if you want to bring up a sensitive subject for Shiloh, go right ahead.**


End file.
